Current telecommunication technology allows for monitoring and recording of communications. Contact centers have traditionally used standard analog transmission methods for connecting agents to incoming callers. However, monitoring and recording of communications in such an environment is resource intensive and can require multiple breaks in the recording as parties are transferred or otherwise enter and leave a communication session. This presents a problem for users that wish to generate uninterrupted “cradle to grave” recordings for quality control, verification, and other purposes. Users may also wish to make separate recordings of each party to a communication in order to provide a further level of authentication.
Many contact centers have begun installing systems capable of routing voice communications over a digital network. In order to facilitate recording, however, a communication still has to be rerouted through the main server. This increases the resource load on the server, reduces overall scalability, and creates constraints which make it more difficult to flexibly create uninterrupted recordings of individual parties.